


[Podfic] He Does Something to Me, That Boy

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Art, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Cover Art, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Schmoop, podart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Because I just finished this, and if you don’t make me laugh, I’ll probably start crying.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] He Does Something to Me, That Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [He Does Something to Me, That Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589195) by [jojothecr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojothecr/pseuds/jojothecr). 



Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/4wdpsrkyibrsugndueew). Duration: 00:05:46, 5.29 MB. Enjoy!

Comments are love! <3


End file.
